El día en que ellos cruzaron el pozo
by Didax
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Sesshomaru y Rin hubieran cruzado el pozo devorador de huesos?


**El día en el que ellos también cruzaron el pozo**

Sesshomaru y Rin no lo habían intentado. Pero ellos también podían cruzar.

Él se encontraba volando hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, porque a la niña se le había antojado ir a visitar a los amigos de su inútil medio hermano, y no había regresado todavía. Un poco más tarde, la vislumbró, estaba tratando de entrar a un pozo, al parecer porque se le había caído algo dentro.

-Rin, ¿qué haces?- preguntó.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- exclamó la joven, feliz- mi abanico se cayó, y no logro verlo, ¿podría ayudarme?

Él se acercó. Era extraño que con su buena vista no pudiera verlo, así que decidió entrar, y cuando lo hizo, su cola empujó a Rin que también cayó.

Pero ya no se encontraban ahí. Había un olor diferente, hasta había un techo encima de ellos. "¿Dónde demonios estamos?" se preguntó el apuesto youkai. Agarró a Rin y subió a la superficie, y pudo ver que definitivamente no se encontraban donde antes. Caminaron por ahí sin decir ninguna palabra, extraño en Rin, que hablaba hasta por los codos.

-¡Mire Sesshomaru-sama!- señaló la joven hacia una cosa rara que parecía una caja con patas que rodaban.

Había muchos de ellos. No sabía por qué, pero Sesshomaru pensaba que posiblemente era youkais, aunque no sintiera su presencia demoniaca. De repente vio que alguien se dirigía a él, un sujeto vestido de manera muy extraña.

-¡Háblame cloro que yo no destiño!- dijo el extraño hombre- ¿qué hace un tipo vestido de esa forma tan rara? ¿Cosplay?- preguntó.

Él no entendió nada de lo que había dicho, así que esquivó la pregunta con otra que hizo él.

-¿Dónde está Naraku?- dijo con su habitual voz fría.

- ¿Naraku? Mmm… déjame pensar… ah debes de referirte al azote de barrio que vive por allá, y señalo una dirección.

-¿Tiene una araña en la espalda?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Una araña? Creo que ese fue su tercer tatuaje…

"Así que ese maldito de Naraku si se encontraba escondido por ahí" "De seguro que está cargando a fuyoheki" pensó.

Se fue hacia donde le dijeron pero un grito se encargó de hacerlo voltear. Rin gritaba.

La encontró más que entretenida en un lugar donde vendían al parecer cosas dulces, y el grito que ella había lanzado era de felicidad porque le regalaron uno de aquéllos, que ahora comía con avidez.

-Rin, vámonos.

- Sesshomaru-sama, venga pruébelo- le dijo acercándole a la boca el dulce- de seguro a usted también le gustará.

"Sí claro" pensó. Él detestaba la comida humana, pero las cosas que hacía por esa pequeña no tenían límites.

Lo probó. Definitivamente sabía bien. El hizo como si nada pero cuando ella se volteó, no pudo resistir, se lo quitó y lo devoró.

En ese mismo momento Rin comenzó a reír, le daba mucha gracia que el youkai hiciera eso pensando que ella no se daría cuenta.

No le gustaba que se burlaran de él. Para nada. Se llevó a Rin fuera del lugar mientras pensaba en volver a la búsqueda de Naraku.

-Sesshomaru-sama, quédese conmigo- le dijo Rin con ojitos tristes.- no conozco este lugar, no me deje sola.

"Demonios", pensó. "Naraku, o Rin", "Naraku o Rin" volvió a pensar. Bueno, si iba a perder su tiempo definitivamente sería con Rin, que lo incitaba a quedarse con esa cara.

-Está bien- respondió.

Caminaron sin rumbo por largo rato, hasta que Rin vio un lugar donde vendían unos kimonos realmente bonitos. Ella entró a la tienda, así que él también. Ella se maravilló por todos los colores bonitos que tenían.

A la encargada de la tienda le pareció que la chiquilla se veía muy simpática, pero su acompañante… "Si la niña se queda sólo mirando durante mucho tiempo no entrarán más clientes por ese señor vestido de manera tan rara" así que dijo:

-Si quieres, puedes coger uno y te lo regalo, preciosa.

-¿En serio?

Rin estaba tan feliz y le dirigía unas miradas y unas sonrisas a Sesshomaru que él no podía evitar pensar que ella se merecía no solo un kimono, sino toda la tienda.

Al final ella escogió uno de colores blanco con detalles rosados, y salieron del lugar.

-Ya es hora de regresar- dijo el youkai, estresado por todos los sonidos que había ahí.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó la pequeña con la voz triste.

Esa vez si no lo iba a dominar.

-Sí, ahora- contestó mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el pozo.

Ya estaban allí, se voltearon para dar una mirada más y entraron.

Habían vuelto a su época.

-¡SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAAAA! RIIIIIIIIINNN ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN..- trató de terminar de decir Jaken cuando la bota de Sesshomaru se depositó en su cara, callándolo.

-Amo bonitoooo ¿en dónde estaban?- preguntó el pequeño youkai con lágrimas en los ojos.

- En ninguna parte- contestó.

Jaken esa vez no respondió, al menos estaba contento de que hubieran regresado.

Rin alcanzó a Sesshomaru cuando caminaban y le preguntó:

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿volveremos?

- No.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no quiere volver a probar los dulces?

Los recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Repentinamente cambió de parecer.

-Volveremos.- dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz, aunque Rin sabía que era para ocultar sus ansias.

Rin estaba feliz. Había pasado un día fenomenal, había comido cosas deliciosas, le regalaron un kimono, pero lo mejor de todo fue que lo pudo pasar al lado de él, Sesshomaru.


End file.
